The Magic Inside
by Nordryd
Summary: When Coppermane and Fluttershy go on their one-year anniversary date at the town's new karaoke diner, Coppermane gets an idea to show Fluttershy how much he truly loves her, and express just how much she's changed his life.


The Magic Inside

Fluttershy ran a brush through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the turquoise butterfly pin in her hair as she examined her eyes. Noticing her eyelashes clumping up a little, she went for her mascara and fixed it. Then she noticed an imperfection in her eyeshadow. When she finished that, she took one last look at her butterfly earrings, and adjusted her necklace to be centered on her chest.

After fixing every last imperfection in her makeup and hair, she got up to examine herself in the mirror. She turned around to make sure everything looked good. She was wearing Coppermane's favorite dress. A short, sleeveless teal and yellow dress with a tight top, and lightly flowing at the bottom, falling to just above her knees. Complementing them were her turquoise heels, the bracelet Coppermane gave her for their ten-month anniversary, and the necklace Coppermane gave her when they first started dating.

She examined herself in the mirror. She adjusted the pin in her hair again and straightened her dress out. She had to look _perfect_. After all, it was a very special day. Today, Fluttershy celebrates her one year anniversary with Coppermane. Her prince had requested for her to wear this dress in particular, and Fluttershy was more than happy to oblige him. It was his favorite dress, and it made Fluttershy feel beautiful when she wore it. But Fluttershy also was hoping Coppermane would follow through with her request for what _he_ should wear. Coppermane always looked handsome anyways, but her favorite outfit of his by far was his slim black khakis, black shoes, and a black dress shirt with a white tie. It was simple, but just right for her prince!

She couldn't wait for tonight. There was a new karaoke joint opening up in town, and they were attending the grand opening of it. It was supposed to be top notch, and have free sign-up karaoke there. A good way to enjoy some music while spending quality time together.

Though, Fluttershy was _really_ looking forward to just spending time with him afterwards. Going back to his house and just cuddling. Of course, maybe some making out too.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Fluttershy gasped at the knock on the door. He was here!

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, adjusting the pin in her hair before rushing to the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw him standing outside. She also noticed his hands were behind his back. She smoothed her dress out and reached her hand out to open the door.

There he stood. Coppermane, her handsome prince, wearing just the right outfit. And the sleeves were rolled up! She didn't know why, but when his sleeves were rolled up, he just looked so handsome!

Upon seeing her, his eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. Fluttershy's face went bright red.

"Um… hi… h-handsome," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair.

"Fluttershy… you… you…" Coppermane stammered.

"Yes?" Fluttershy said.

"You look… _amazing_ ," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's heart danced at the way he was looking at her. All doubt suddenly melted away, and she felt pretty.

"Aww… thank you," Fluttershy said, walking outside and closing the door behind her. "You look so handsome, Coppermane!"

Now it was Coppermane's turn to blush. "Thanks. Um… I got you these."

Coppermane brought his hand around to reveal a big bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms, making Fluttershy gasp.

"Coppermane… how sweet!" Fluttershy said, taking the bouquet. "Thank you so much!"

Coppermane smiled and leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

"Happy one year, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled and pulled Coppermane into a big hug. It was hard to believe Fluttershy has spent one year dating the sweetest guy in the world. She never thought it was possible to be able to love something so much. But Coppermane proved her wrong, and she's never been so happy. He was her best friend, and the greatest lover she could ask for. One year. Where has the time gone?

Fluttershy giggled when she felt Coppermane kiss her forehead.

"I love you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled his chest. "I love you too."

"You ready to go?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy looked up and nodded. "Mmmhmm!"

Coppermane smiled and gave her a peck before taking her hand. Their fingers seamlessly interlaced as Coppermane led Fluttershy to the car. He opened the passenger side for her, allowing her to get in first. She got in, and he closed the door before walking around to the driver's side. Fluttershy rested her hand on the console as she watched him walk around. He was already being such a gentleman! This was going to be a great night.

Coppermane got in, and started up the car. His seated his arm on the console next to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy felt his arm push against hers, and she couldn't help but smile. She lifted her hand to take his, interlacing their fingers again. Her heart fluttered when she felt him squeeze her hand back, and she was surprised when he suddenly leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

And then they were off.

* * *

The diner was packed. The tables around the stage were filled to the brim with people. It's a good thing Coppermane and Fluttershy had a reservation.

A lot of people they recognized from school were there, and they made up the majority of who got up to sing. It was a very unique setup. For the non-instrumentalists, they had tracks with all the hit songs loaded up. And for those who _were_ musically-inclined, there was a keyboard and guitar already onstage.

The karaoke was set up in such a way so people could sign up and be put on a roster to go next. And anyone could do it, no matter how inexperienced.

The roster tonight was a non-stop roller coaster of talent. Many people from school got up to sing and show off what they could do. A great way to showcase the town's talent in a safe environment.

Sitting across the table from each other and holding hands, Coppermane and Fluttershy were too distracted by each other to focus on anything else, even the singers.

Fluttershy couldn't stop looking into Coppermane's warm, chocolaty eyes. They were filled with such affection and light. She just couldn't get over how cute he was.

"Fluttershy… I can't get over how amazing you look," Coppermane said.

"Oh, Coppermane… stop…" Fluttershy said.

"I mean it," Coppermane said. "You know that's my favorite dress of yours, right?"

Fluttershy giggled and nodded. "I-I wore it for you."

Coppermane smiled. "And you look gorgeous in it."

Fluttershy blushed. "You're too sweet."

Coppermane chuckled and blew her a kiss. Fluttershy giggled and blew a kiss right back. He was just too cute!

"Um… can I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ask me anything," Coppermane said.

"Why do you like this dress so much?" Fluttershy asked. "I-I'm just curious."

Coppermane's eyes went wide, and his smile grew bigger. "Because it brings out those beautiful teal eyes… it outlines that sexy figure of yours and… well… because _you're_ wearing it. _You_ are what makes that dress beautiful, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy felt her face going red hot, and couldn't stop herself from twirling her hair. If she didn't feel pretty before, she sure did now.

"Coppermane… th-thank you," Fluttershy said. "I-I don't know what to say…"

Coppermane chuckled and gave her hand a kiss. "You're so cute."

As if Fluttershy couldn't be blushing harder right now…

For the next few minutes it was the same thing as before. Just gazing into each other's eyes while occasionally glancing at the singer onstage. And Fluttershy was loving it. She could stare into her prince's amazing eyes all day.

But when Coppermane glanced onstage, he didn't look back at Fluttershy. Instead, he just stared at the singer, and looked like he had something on his mind.

"Do you like what they're singing, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane looked back at Fluttershy… then back onstage… then back at Fluttershy… and he broke into a grin.

"Wait here," Coppermane said. "I'll be right back."

"Oh… um… okay," Fluttershy said. Coppermane smiled and gave her a quick peck before walking off. Fluttershy looked in his direction, confused. Maybe he was just going to the restroom?

Fluttershy watched as the next few singers came and went. There have no bad singers at all tonight. Every one of them was great, bringing something new to the table.

Fluttershy could probably have enjoyed it more if she weren't so worried about Coppermane's whereabouts. It's been almost fifteen minutes since he left. Where was he? Was he sick in the bathroom? Did he forget something at home? Did he just ditch her? No, he wouldn't do that. Right?

The audience applauded as the current singer finished their song. Shortly after, the host came out to introduce the next singer.

"Wow! We have some talent here tonight! What a great way to have a grand opening, am I right?" the host said. "Now, our next singer tonight, please give a round of applause for… Coppermane!"

Fluttershy gasped at her boyfriend's name. The audience applauded as, sure enough, Coppermane walked out onstage. He moved the keyboard a little bit, facing it in a certain manner. What was he doing up there? He didn't tell her he would be singing tonight.

"Hi, everyone," Coppermane said. "Um… before I start, I just want to say something. This song is dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone who has stood by me even in my darkest times. Someone who has a special place in my heart for changing my life, and turning it around for the better. For saving my life. For being the one who makes me happy. I want to dedicate this song to… my girlfriend. Fluttershy."

Fluttershy gasped as Coppermane's eyes landed on her. She looked around to see everyone fixated on her, making her recoil in her seat a bit. She focused on Coppermane, and his eyes were filled with such light.

"Today, we're celebrating our one-year anniversary," Coppermane said, earning some applause. "And man, if it hasn't been the best year of my life. Fluttershy… you're my everything. You're the light that guides me. You give my life meaning. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You inspire me to be a better person. I live every day of my life to make you happy. Nothing's more beautiful than that smile. You're my everything, Fluttershy. You're my princess, and… I love you. I love you so much. I wrote this little cover thinking about you, and how much you've changed my life. I love you, Fluttershy. I hope you like it."

The entire audience went "Aww", and Fluttershy was almost in tears. He hasn't even begun the song yet.

He was going to sing to her? Fluttershy's hands covered her mouth in disbelief. Was this really happening?

Her heart practically stopped when she heard him begin to play. It was really happening. He was looking down at her with such passion in his eyes. He hasn't even started yet, and it was already like she could see into his heart.

* * *

 **Cover Lyrics of _The Magic Inside (I Am Just a Pony)_ , by Daniel Ingram**

 _I'm here to show you who I am_

 _Throw off the mask, it's finally time_

 _Before you I was nothing_

 _But now with you, I feel the stars align_

 _For before I was a pile of tears_

 _Nothing that was keeping me here_

 _But then one day, one beautiful day_

 _The day I saw the light_

 _And the light was you_

 _You came along and you saved me_

 _Banished the darkness_

 _And saved me from myself_

 _And let the magic in my heart sing true_

 _Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _And let the magic in my heart sing true_

 _Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _All because of you_

 _And now she is who I am_

 _The color of my life_

 _I hear her voice so clearly_

 _And I know she is mine_

 _They thought I was weak, but I am strong_

 _They kept me down, but I kept on_

 _And now that she's mine, my world is bright_

 _Since the day I saw the light_

 _ **And the light was you**_

 _ **You came along and you saved me**_

 _ **Banished the darkness**_

 _ **And saved me from myself**_

 _ **And let the magic in my heart sing true**_

 _ **Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa**_

 _ **And let the magic in my heart sing true**_

 _ **Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa**_

 _ **All because of you**_

 _ **All because of you…**_

 _Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Every note from his amazing voice sang to her very soul, and made her heart flutter. She looked into his eyes, and this passion has never shined brighter. She was looking into his heart, and it was filled with love._

 _But when he hit the second chorus, something amazing happened. A white aura enveloped him, shimmering as the light in his eyes shined brighter than it ever has before. Suddenly, his head sprouted pony ears, and his hair grew long and luxurious, ending in a ponytail. His hair had silver and gold streaks in it, and his hair glistened like actual copper._

 _Fluttershy was left breathless. He ponied up. Tears were streaming down her face as he sang his heart out to her. Singing his heart out to everyone, telling the world how strong his love is._

* * *

Coppermane finished the final chord, and everyone in the restaurant cheered the loudest they've ever cheered that night.

Fluttershy was left speechless with tears running down her face. Coppermane just sang to her in front of _everyone_. Sang about how much he loves her.

Her heart was dancing. Coppermane looked down at her in his pony form, and he's never looked so amazing. His love for her shined brighter than it ever has before.

Fluttershy couldn't help herself.

She got up out of her seat and bolted towards the stage. She jumped up and pulled Coppermane into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Coppermane felt stiff at first, but immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around her and taking over leading the kiss. He dipped her, deepening is as passion flowed from his lips like a waterfall. Fluttershy could almost feel the magic within him as they kissed.

Suddenly, she felt something within herself. She felt the magic surge through her, and in seconds she was in her own pony form too. But she was too lost in Coppermane's sweet lips to notice.

Never before has Fluttershy felt so loved and appreciated. She didn't even care that everyone was watching them make out. In fact, she _wanted_ them to watch. She wanted them to see how much she loves him.

Coppermane pulled her up, and broke the kiss. He gazed into her tear-stained eyes, still welling up from what just happened. Coppermane reached up and scratched behind her pony ear, making her moan.

"Happy anniversary, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "I love you so much."

Fluttershy couldn't be smiling more. She felt like the most special girl in the world right now.

"Oh, Coppermane… I… I love you too," Fluttershy said before kissing Coppermane again.

The audience continued cheering as Coppermane and Fluttershy put their endless love for each other on display for them all to see.

Fluttershy knew tonight would be magical, and she was absolutely right. Tonight, she was truly a princess… all thanks to her prince.

* * *

 **It's been nearly a year since I wrote** _ **Sweet & Delicate**_ **, my first fanfic, and I just wanted to highlight that with a short, fluffy Coppermane & Fluttershy story. Probably not the best CopperShy story because of the definitely cringe-worth lyrics I wrote, but whatever. Some of those are unchanged, and some are altered slightly, and some are new. It shouldn't be hard to figure out which ones those are.**

 **RaRa's song took my breath away. And I thought a cover of it would be a beautiful way for Coppermane to sing to everyone how much he loves Fluttershy, and truly illustrate it by having him pony up. The rule is you pony up when you show your true self. Coppermane has magic within him because of his link with Fluttershy. Fluttershy truly makes him who he is. He's the reason why he's alive. She gives his life meaning. She gives him everything. His self-proclaimed purpose is to make Fluttershy happy, and love her till his final breath. I thought this would be a beautiful way to illustrate that.**

 **I hope you liked it, and my cover lyrics weren't cringe worthy. I did my best. I'm not a poet.**


End file.
